


The Second Stop is Jupiter

by visionshadows



Category: Being Human (UK), Torchwood
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Children of Earth Compliant, Gen, Ghosts, Jack Harkness Backstory, Old Friends, Post Bad Moon Rising, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack asks a favor. One last visit before he leaves. One more penance for his deeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Stop is Jupiter

The house was unassuming, but Jack knew better, knew who lived behind those walls. It wasn’t his business though, not anymore. John Mitchell hadn’t been on Torchwood’s active case load for a very long time, not since the early 1960s. Jack kept tabs on him, sure, but that was mostly out of habit.

He knocked firmly and waited until a young woman opened the door, blonde and wearing an oversize sweater. “Can I help you?”

“Is Mitchell here?”

The woman sighed and turned in slightly. “It’s for you, Mitchell.”

Jack waited patiently, knowing he was not going to be invited inside by this woman - Nina, his brain supplied. Werewolf, newly turned. 

Mitchell pushed the door open, leaning against the frame to look down at Jack. He had his arms crossed over his chest and Jack let himself admire for a moment, just a moment, the novelty of another man who did not age. 

“I thought you weren’t watching me anymore.”

“I’m not here on official business,” Jack said easily. “Are you going to let me in?”

Mitchell continued to look at him for a long time before he pushed away from the frame and opened the door the rest of the way. “So the kids talking. That was you?”

Jack faltered a little, pain crossing his expression before he forced his face to settle into bland indifference. “Erich’s death? That was you?”

“George actually.” Mitchell gestured to the front room. “Sit.”

Jack sat down on the shabby couch, looking around the room. He saw a woman looking at him from the kitchen doorway, brown curls and a long grey sweater. Annie - ghost. 

“I can see you,” Jack called out to her. 

Annie started and looked over at Mitchell. “Who the hell is this guy?”

“An old friend,” Mitchell said calmly. “Get us some tea?”

“How can he see me? What is he?”

“He’s a monster,” Mitchell’s voice was steady, his eyes settling on Jack’s. “Just like me.”

“Great,” Annie muttered, pushing through the beads into the kitchen. “Another vampire.”

“Why are you here, Jack?” asked Mitchell, sitting across from him. “Torchwood doesn’t care about vampires any longer.”

“I’m not with Torchwood right now. They don’t know I’m here.”

“And you didn’t answer. What did you do?”

Jack shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “My reasons for visiting haven’t changed in the past sixty years.”

“I’m clean, again.” Mitchell said quietly, taking the mug of tea from Annie. “I can’t do what you’re asking.”

Jack took the tea Annie offered him, thankful it wasn’t coffee. “Thanks, beautiful.”

Annie scowled at him and shot Mitchell another look before disappearing. 

“I don’t think she likes me.”

“She thinks you’re a vampire. We haven’t had much luck with other vampires recently.” Mitchell stirred his tea, looking at Jack seriously. “Did you hear me?”

“I heard. Not just something you were saying in front of her?”

Mitchell shook his head. “Whatever redemption you think you deserve can’t come from me.”

Jack closed his eyes briefly. “Anyone around you trust?”

“What did you do?” asked Mitchell again.

“It was the children,” Jack murmured, sipping his tea. “I made ... mistakes. They were aliens and they wanted the children. So many people died because I couldn’t stop them soon enough. My grandson.”

Mitchell leaned forward, his hands wrapped around his mug. “Didn’t know you had one.”

Jack smiled a little wryly. “You don’t know much about me, Mitchell.”

Mitchell tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement. “I respect a man’s secrets unlike some people I know.”

“So you won’t kill me.”

“I won’t kill you,” Mitchell said with a nod. 

“I should go then,” Jack set his tea down on the coffee table. “I won’t be back.”

“I’m not going to stop you.”

“I took your name out of the files. I don’t think Torchwood will find you - any of you.” Jack got to his feet. 

Mitchell stood up as well. “Thank you.”

“I should have done it a long time ago,” Jack acknowledged, holding out his hand to Mitchell. “You’re not a threat.”

Mitchell actually laughed, taking Jack’s hand in his own and shaking firmly. “Oh but I could be.”

“Not in a way that really matters to us. Them.”

“You’re leaving then?”

Jack’s expression wavered for a moment, indecision and fear, before nodding. “I can’t stay here. Too many memories, too many ghosts.” 

Mitchell looked over at the kitchen with a grimace. “They’ll still haunt you where ever you go.”

Jack leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mitchell briefly. “Have a good life, John. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Mitchell smiled, clapping his hand on Jack’s back. “That leaves me a lot of space to act.”

Jack pulled back, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. “That it does.”

“Good luck, Jack. I hope you find your absolution.”

Jack’s smile was tight, but he nodded. “Maybe getting back out there will help. Been awhile since I’ve really seen the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> The completion date on this one is 1/27/11. I may have posted this (most likely under another name) on LJ at some point, but never here. 
> 
> Post-CoE Jack plus Post-BMR Mitchell. Two men who have crossed paths before with Mitchell giving Jack what he needs. Not this time. Not anymore.


End file.
